


Gara di zucche

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche per i piccoli Ace e Rufy è tempo di Halloween.Doubledrabble.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 5. X e Y fanno a gara a chi intaglia la zucca più bella. Il giudice è Z.





	Gara di zucche

Gara di zucche

 

Ace ridacchiò, finendo d’intagliare l’occhio sinistro della zucca. Pezzettini simili a trucioli erano caduti sul tavolo, lì dov’era appoggiato su un giornale la parte superiore dell’ortaggio arancione, che aveva tagliato via.

Si voltò a guardare la zucca di Rufy, diversi bucherelli si erano creati intorno alla bocca storpia.

Ace ridacchiò, osservando l’occhio più quadrangolare che triangolare della zucca di Rufy.

“Io ho quasi finito” si vantò, grattandosi la guancia spruzzata di efelidi.

Rufy dimenò il coltellino davanti a sé e gonfiò le guance, saltellando sul posto.

“Anche io” mentì.

Garp tirò un pugno sulla testa di entrambi, facendoli piagnucolare.

“Sbrigatevi a finire, ci servono per la festa di questa sera” li richiamò.

Ace si massaggiò con la mano libera il bernoccolo rosso e gonfio che si era venuto a creare sui suoi capelli neri.

“Uffa. Devono venire bene, questa è una gara” brontolò.

< Che se riesco a non addormentarmi, vincerò io. Sabo non c’è e Rufy come sfidante è troppo imbranato > pensò.

Rufy si stava massaggiando il bernoccolo con entrambe le mani, tirando su con il naso.

“Io voglio vincere” piagnucolò. Recuperò il coltellino che gli era caduto sul pavimento polveroso.

“Sono io il giudice. Deciderò io chi vincerà” ricordò il marine.

 

[204].


End file.
